Of Chocolates and Cosmos
by blueberries95
Summary: Hikari and Takeru have their first fight. Ken isn't sure about Daisuke's real feelings. And Taichi wants Yamato to say Yes. With the school festival approaching will they be able to sort out their feelings in time? Daisuke x Ken (DaiKen) / Takeru x Hikari (TaKari)/ Taichi x Yamato (Taito)
1. Of Romeo and Juliet

**Hey guys! Here's a new digimon fanfic. The reason that made me right it was because I didn't find a good TaKari fanfic, also in every fanfic Sora is always a bitch and it really bothers me a lot. I mean she has the crest of Love for heavens sake.**

**This story is dedicated to my sister, she helped me a lot in coming up with the plot and all.**

**I had to make a few changes like I made Miyako (Yolie) the same age as Takeru and all. I also made Taichi 5 years older than Hikari.**

**Also this story will cover Takeru, Hikari, Daisuke, Ken, Yamato and Taichi's point of view. I'm sorry if it starts to confuse you but I wont change it.**

**Again I shall remind you this is Yaoi as in Gay as in Boy on Boy, if you're uncomfortable and you do not approve then please take your shit and leave. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon adventures nor the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Of Romeo and Juliet

Hikari's POV

I occupied the seat behind Takeru's and I liked it more than I really should. During math when the class gets really boring I couldn't help but stare at his back, or at how his golden hair dances with the soft breeze from an open window. But most of the time when I really wanted to pay attention his back distracted me. Like for example today. Our home room teacher was discussing the school festival that is coming up in 4 weeks. He was telling us about the safety regulations and the competition between classes on who holds the most popular event. "The winning class will get a full paid trip Osaka for a whole week. Now I will turn the tables over to your class rep Miyako-san."

"Yes!" said Miyako as she jumped from her seat with a bunch of papers in her hands, she stood in front of the class her smile not fading, "Okay, okay. So I thought about how we can win the competition, and my idea is we perform a play!" she said as she adjusted her glasses.

I giggled at her enthusiasm that most of the student were lacking.

"A play? For real? Come on Miyako, I want something easy!" complained Daisuke

"If you want to go to Osaka then you will listen to me, alright!"

"Miyako-san, what exactly is this play we're doing?" asked Takeru

Miyako beamed at his question and said, "The one and only popular Shakespeare play Romeo and Juliet!"

The whole class gaped at her and Daisuke complained some more, "Romeo and Juliet? But that's really hard!"

"It's because it's hard that's how we'll win! I will be directing it and," she pulled a box from under the teacher's desk, "You will pick a number and that will be the character that you will play."

The students formed a line and one by one they picked a number from the box, while Miyako wrote down the characters in the play with a number underneath them. I stood behind Takeru wondering what character we will be playing; Daisuke was behind me chattering to Ken about the new video game he bought.

I grabbed Takeru's elbow and said "Is there anyone in mind you wish to play, T.K?"

"I want to be Paris, he doesn't have much lines." He said, "What about you?"

"I have my eyes on Juliet."

He chuckled and put his arm around my shoulder, "If you're going to be Juliet, then I'll have to be your Romeo."

I giggled and playfully slapped his side, "It's your turn, go on pick a number."

"You'll see my luck!" he put his hand in the box and pulled a folded paper, "Come on get yours, we'll open them together."

I nodded and pulled a number out. "You ready" I said as we moved to the side, we unfolded the paper and revealed our numbers. "I have 3, you?"

"6"

We looked at the black board looking for our characters, when we knew who we will be playing we couldn't help but laugh, "I guess I'm your Romeo now." I said

"I can't believe I got Juliet!" The image of Takeru in a dress playing Juliet cracked me up and I couldn't stop laughing.

"Please trade with me?" he asked giving me those puppy dog eyes

"Sure." I said smiling

"NO TRADING!" yelled Miyako as she approached us, "What did guys get? Please tell me you'll be playing the main roles!"

"Yup" said Takeru as he pulled me closer to him, "We'll be Romeo and Juliet."

Miyako screeched and jumped happily "YES! The TaKari couple will play Romeo and Juliet!"

"You guys are Romeo and Juliet? Wow talk about luck." Said Ken walking towards us withe Daisuke at his tow

Takeru and I were barely holding back our laughter, "No one knows we traded" whispered Takeru in my ears, "I know" I replied

"What did you guys get?" Takeru asked after regaining his composure

"I'm Tybalt and Daisuke is Mercutio." Said Ken

"Mercutio! I think you suit the role very much!" I said to Daisuke

"I know!" Said Daisuke puffing his chest, "I'll be the best Mercutio you'll ever see, Hikari-chan"

"Hey! Wanna come over today to practice our lines?" I asked

They all nodded in agreement and then Miyako started yelling again addressing the class, "We will rehearse for this play every day after school starting tomorrow! Please at least try to memorize your lines!"

* * *

Ken's POV

I shuffled back in my seat as our homeroom teacher resumed his speech, the paper in my hand crumbled. I have read Romeo and Juliet back in middle school for extra credit and managed to memorize the whole play; I already knew my lines for Tybalt. But what was worrying me is the fact that Tybalt slays Mercutio. A memory I've been trying to forget resurfaced. I screwed my eyes shut and willed it back.

"Ken, you okay?"

I looked up to see Daisuke, turned around in his seat, "I'm fine" I whispered

"You're not, you're worried about something and I think I have a hunch on what it is."

"Daisuke-san! Please pay attention." Said the teacher

"We'll talk about it later." Whispered Daisuke and turned around

I sighed already dreading this talk. Although to know that Daisuke is worried about me and he knew what's on my mind makes me really happy, I know exactly what he'll say when I open up. He'll tell me it's not my fault, and that I shouldn't waste my energy worrying about it. Even though that's true, I can't help the images that surround my thoughts, images of Tybalt killing Mercutio, images of me killing Daisuke, me as the Emperor.

After school we all walked to Hikari-san house where she lived with her 22 year old brother Taichi-san. It was a simple two bedroom apartment; We ate lunch then practiced our lines trying to memorize them, Daisuke fooled around making fun of the play, after two more hours we ate some more before Daisuke and I bid our farewells and left. Takeru stayed behind.

"Takeru that bastard! He's probably so happy we already left, I bet you he's fooling around with Hikari-chan right at this moment!" said Daisuke

I blushed and looked away, "Daisuke, I don't think Takeru-san and Hikari-san are doing anything inappropriate. And anyways, he is her boyfriend so it's only natural."

"I hope their brothers walk in on them making out. It'll be so funny to watch!" he laughed

I shook my head at Daisuke's immatureness,

"Hey wanna stay over tonight." He asked it was more of a statement than a question, I felt my cheeks turn red as I nodded knowing exactly the meaning behind those words.

"You can help me practice my lines, and we can also talk about what's bothering you." Said Daisuke

* * *

Hikari POV

I giggled and playful shoved Takeru away, "Stop it! My brother will be here soon."

We were sitting in my bedroom on the floor beside my bed; Takeru had his arm around my shoulders, our legs were tangled up together and he was nibbling on my earlobe. "We'll know when he comes so don't worry."

I held his other free hand and kissed it, "I don't think Miyako would appreciate that joke you said about the play."

"She'll never know unless you snitch." He teased

I fiend offense and said, "TK how could you!"

We then laughed when my door suddenly opened and my brother walked in,

"Yeah just hold on a- whoa! What the hell is going on here?" he asked

"Nii-chan! Don't just walk into my room like that!"

"What up?" said Yamato as he peered in, "Hey Takeru didn't know you were here."

Takeru waved at his brother, embarrassed "Hi"

* * *

Taichi POV

I crossed my arms and tapped my feet impatiently glaring at Takeru who was sitting beside my sister.

"Tai, relax dude! Honestly I think they're old enough to know what they're getting themselves into. You can trust Takeru my little brother won't hurt your Hikari."

I huffed and poured the juice into the last glass then threw the empty carton into the trash can, "Really? Do you really believe that when you're this close to the person you like, perverted thoughts don't fill your brain?"

"They weren't doing anything though" muttered Yamato

I closed the small space between us and pulled his face close to mine breathing in his scent, "Tell me Matt, when you're this close to me, tell me you don't want to do it." I whispered

Yamato's face turned red and he broke eye contact, "Y-you know I…can't say no." he mumbled before turning away and joining Hikari and Takeru.

I smiled and carried the tray of drinks to the living room; after I set the tray on the table I purposely squeezed myself between my sister and her boyfriend.

"Nii-chan!" hissed Hikari as she slapped my arm, I shrugged picked my drink and sat back crossing my legs.

From the corner of my eye I saw Yamato trying to hide his smile as he took a sip from his drink, and secretly wished we were alone at this moment. There were so many things I wanted to do to him.

* * *

Daisuke P.O.V.

After leaving Hikari-chan's house Ken and I stopped by Miyako's convenience store and bought snacks before we dropped at my place. We sat in my room and played video games for 3 hours before Ken gave up saying we were supposed to be learning our lines. And that's how our game began.

"nnh this by his voice...ah…should be nn a Monntague, argh fet…ah…fetch me my…rapi…ah rapier boy…" panted Ken as I enjoyed the taste of his skin. I licked his nipples and twirled them with my tongue. "Go on" I said and pinched his other bud with my fingers.

"nnrgh aha…ha…Wh-what dares the slave come hither, cover'd with an antic face, nnn…ah Daisuke…please ah!"

"I thought you said you already memorized your lines?" I teased as I started to unzip his pants and pull them down along with his underwear.

"I- I do!"

I kissed his abdomen and then started stroking him, "If you do then please continue." I looked over the script that was beside me, "Here's a hint your next line is 'To fleer'"

Ken stifled a moan and said, "To- to fleer an…and arghnn…scornnn…ah at our solemnnn ahh! Now, ah faster…the sstoack…honnnaah of mmargh !" He squirmed and started to moan really loudly as he reached his climax.

I sucked him faster and felt him come in my mouth; I swallowed his seeds as his voice rang through my room. I licked his member one last time before looking up at him; Ken looked dazed his hands slumped down on either side of him. "Ken" I said as I moved my face above him, "Your lines." He looked at me puzzled and then he screwed his eyes shut as if trying to remember when he opened them I knew he had forgotten them. "You lose, Ken." I whispered in his ear and kissed his parted lips before spreading his legs open.

I lay lazily stroking Ken's dark hair as he snuggled deeper in my embrace. Everyone at school saw him as the smart genius boy, their student council president, the talented Ken. But in reality no one knew the real Ken, the doubtful, scared, shy, sweet, submissive Ken, only I Daisuke his boyfriend knew about all Ken's sides. Softly I planted a kiss on his forehead and his eyes fluttered open, "Did I wake you?" I asked

He shook his head and smiled, "I wasn't sleeping."

"Good" I brushed a strand of hair away from his face and decided it was time to tackle his problem, "Were you worried about the scene where Tybalt kills Mercutio?"

He stared at me before looking downward as if ashamed, "I know I shouldn't think this way."

Forcing Ken to look at me I scolded, "You didn't kill your brother. You know that right? You won't kill me either; it's Tybalt that's doing the killing. Not you."

"I know…but, but what if that triggers it…what if my other side starts to resurface?" he shook his head

I pulled him close hugging him really tight, "Don't think like that. Ken I'll be there with you. I'll make sure your other self will stay buried. I won't allow you to be the emperor again."

I felt him nod and wrapped his arms around me as he nuzzled my collar bone. _No_ I thought _No one knows the real Ken._

* * *

Hikari's P.O.V.

I sat on my desk scrolling through the internet pages when my brother peered through my open door.

"What're you doing? Shouldn't you be asleep?" he asked sipping from a mug

"I'm googling my university choices."

"University? Isnt it a little too early for that?"

"Well, not really. It'll be next year before you know it."

"Ok. What's on your mind?" He said as he kneeled against the door frame.

I looked at my computer screen for a while before answering, "I want to be a teacher…and I want to study abroad."

"Abroad?" by now he had shuffled into my room and was sitting on my bed.

I fidgeted in my seat and said, "Yeah, maybe the US or Canada. I want to attend a University there."

"But going there all by yourself? Are you sure?"

"Well it's not like I just decided this 20 minutes ago, I've been thinking about it for a while now."

My brother looked at his feet, worry clear in his eyes, "I do want the best for you, but I don't like the idea of you being in a foreign country all by yourself with no one to rely on."

"I'll be relying on myself for a change nii-chan"

"I guess" he shrugged as he took another sip, "Did you tell mom and dad?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm afraid they won't let me go. You know how mom felt when we left to the Digimon World after defeating VenomMyotismon."

"Yeah. But 10 years have passed since then, she may not change her mind but I'm pretty sure dad will say yes."

"I guess I'll give them a call tomorrow."

"I'll make sure you do!"

I twirled in my seat before asking, "Hey, nii-chan? When did you start going out with Yamato?"

Taichi spilled his coffee and coughed before answering, "How did you know I was going out with Matt?"

I looked away shyly and said, "I kind of…saw you making out 4 years ago."

"WHAT?"

"Don't worry! I only saw you kissing!" I said putting my hands up trying to calm my brother. "So, when?"

"When we were in 7th grade."

"Did you ask him out or did he ask you?" I asked enthusiastically

My brother blushed and looked like he wanted to be somewhere else, "He asked me out, okay!"

After a few minutes of silence I said, "Are you planning to get married?"

Taichi coughed and spilled more coffee on his shirt, "HIKARI! Honestly enough!"

"Are you or not?"

He sighed, giving up and said, "Yes, I do want to get married to him. But Yamato doesn't have marriage on his to-do list."

"But why? Doesn't he love you?"

"He loves me but…you remember how his parents are divorced right, well few weeks ago we were having sushi when one of the costumers proposed to his date. It was really nice, but Matt scowled at them and said that marriage was pointless if they were going to split up eventually."

"Well maybe that was back then, and now his thinking is different! You should by him a ring and propose-"

"Hikari that's enough! You should be studying for your exams not talking about nonsense!" he said as he left my room. I rolled my eyes and twirled in my chair, thoughts of marriage brought Takeru's image to mind. The thought of him proposing bought a gleeful smile to my face. Immediately I took my cell phone and speed dialed his number as I threw myself on my bed.

"Hey" said my boyfriend in a seductive tone

"Hi" I giggled, "What're you doing?"

"I'm trying to memorize my lines, that damn Romeo has too much things on his mind!"

I laughed and replied, "I guess I should be learning my lines too. Do you want me to hang up?"

"What? No. I was looking for a distraction when you called."

* * *

**Sooooo...what do you guys think? So far so good? Honestly I like it! Dont forget to review!**


	2. Of Thoughts and Kisses

**Hi guys! Again. I hope you're enjoying this so far... Anyways here's the second chapter that you have been waiting for! Please dont forget to Review!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Digimon nor the characters!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Of Thoughts and Kisses

Taichi's P.O.V.

I sat in my early afternoon lectures dozing off to one of my Prof's speeches. I was about to take a nap when I noticed a diamond ring, the girl in front of me was wearing and remembered my talk with my little sister. I did want Yamato to be my husband so badly, but I knew the moment I propose to him he'll reject me. For a minute I escaped the real world to my fantasy where Matt and I were a married couple, how wonderful would it be to wake up every morning with him beside me, we'd bathe together and have every meal of the day together, we may even go to trips together, or just lazy around watching TV, and at the end of the day we'd cuddle up together and sleep.

I was enjoying my fantasy so much when I felt myself being jolted awake, I jerked and looked up to see Sora.

"Class is over, sleepy head." She said as she flicked my forehead, "Oh and by the way, you're drooling and it's really disgusting!"

I wiped my mouth with the back of my sleeve smiling and followed her out of the class, "What do you have next?"

"Fashion 101"

"Ah right. Guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah, bye!"

Sora met Mimi half way before disappearing in the crowd of student. I turned around and walked to my next class when I saw Yamato walking towards me his guitar case bobbing behind him.

"Hiya Matt!" I said

"Tai." He greeted and suddenly I remembered my fantasies and had the urge to kiss him. I guess Yamato read my thoughts because he smiled mischievously, "Come on." He said and tugged on my hand leading me to our secret place. It was a small room that no one uses anymore, we discovered it by chance in our freshman year and have used it ever since.

As we ran into the room I closed the door behind us and locked it before pulling Matt to me and kissing him hard. He returned the favor by shoving his tongue in my mouth and pulling me closer to him. As always he smelled really good and tasted heavenly, I pressed his hips against mine our groins pushing against each other. Matt moaned in my mouth as our tongues danced together and explored each other's mouth. Our kiss was fast, urgent and hungry. I pulled away first breathing hard and stared at his crystal clear blue eyes.

"Man, I can't get enough of you." I mumbled and kissed his lips

"Taichi I'd love to hang out with you and make out some more, but I'll be late for my next class." He whispered before he kissed me real quick and grabbed his guitar case. "See you"

"Are we still having lunch together?"

"Of course!"

"Alright, I see you later." I said licking my lips.

* * *

Takeru's P.O.V.

"O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright! It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night, like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear." I said reading from the script I was holding. "Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear! So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows, as yonder lady o'er her fellows shows."

"Hikari-chan try to look more elegant! And don't doze off!" said Miyako

Kari pouted and said "I'm trying Miyako."

I chuckled at Hikari's poor attempt and said, "Miyako, I think Hikari's acting is just fine."

"Alright, fine! Please continue with the scene Takeru-san. And be more passionate about it; remember you just saw the love of your life for the first time."

I nodded and continued, "The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand, and, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand. Did my heart love till now?" It was actually pretty easy being passionate while reading my lines; Hikari is the love of my life. And just seeing her stand there, pretending I don't exist, only fueled my love for her even more. "Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."

"Good job, Takeru-san! Alright, Daisuke your turn now start with Mercutio's really long speech about dreams."

Hikari and I moved to the side of the classroom while Daisuke took the stage, which practically was the center of the classroom. We had moved all the desks and chairs to the side to make enough space for us to practice.

"Why that one? It's freaking long!" complained Daisuke

Hikari giggled and said "Come on Daisuke, it's not that hard. I'm sure you can tackle it!"

I sat on one of the desks and Hikari sat beside me. I put my arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"O …then, I sees…Queen Mab hath been …with you. She… is the fairies' …midwife, and …she comes…" struggled Daisuke

"I don't think your encouragement is helping him" I whispered softly

She giggled and leaned in closer to me that I smelled her perfume, she smelled like strawberries and vanilla. I breathed in her scent and smiled as her brown hair tickled my nose.

"What are you doing?" she hissed

"Enjoying your smell."

"What? Did you know that's sexual harassment?"

"Are you going to report me?"

"No" she said and kissed the tip of my nose, "You're too precious for that."

* * *

Daisuke P.O.V.

"…than an agate…stone…On the…the fore…finger of an" I said while trying really hard not to look at Hikari and Takeru flirting right there in front of me. "An...alderman…Drawn with a…a team of…little ato…ato…"

"Atomies." Said Miyako with a sigh

"Can we skip my scene? It's too long!"

"No Daisuke, the lines are not that hard. Maybe if you've read at some point in your life it would have been easier."

I groaned and was about to give up my role for someone else when I caught Ken staring. He smiled and gave me an encouraging nod; I felt my face heat up so I refocused on reading my lines.

"Umm…Athwart men's…noses as they…as they lie uh asleep…"

"Augh! I hate Mercutio! He speaks too much; honestly the dude needs to shut up!" I complained while kicking a soccer ball. "Why is he even in the play? We should just cut him out." It was late in the afternoon and I was walking home with Ken.

Ken laughed and said. "Daisuke, did you know? Shakespeare had to kill Mercutio otherwise he would have taken over the play because he's such a flashy character. You resemble him so much."

"Me? What do I have in common with that guy?"

"Well…you're funny and out of control and you're volatile as in you never back down from a fight. You're also...ah..." Ken stopped walking and looked down at his shoes his face flushed "Never mind" he mumbled

Well this got me curious, "I'm also what? What is this other thing that ties me with Mercutio, Ken?" I asked wearing a smug smile. I had a feeling I already knew what he's about to say.

"It's nothing." He shook his head and continued walking but I didn't miss his bright red ears. I snickered about to say what was on his mind when he suddenly said, "Look! It's Takeru-san and Hikari-san."

I looked to where he was looking and saw the couple flirting; Takeru was trying to convince Hikari-chan to give him a lick of her ice-cream. Hikari-chan looked happy, well ever since she started dating Takeru I've never seen her upset. Suddenly I didn't feel like teasing Ken anymore, all I wanted to do was go home and nap.

"Hey, Ken tonight is no good." I said still staring at Hikari-chan, I didn't want Ken to come over.

"Why? Is something wrong?" he asked

"No, it's cool. Sorry." I said in before hurrying back to my house.

* * *

Hikari's P.O.V.

"Chocolate mint is still my favorite." I declared

"Yeah? Well I say Strawberry Chocolate will beat yours anytime." Said Takeru

I giggled and entwined my hand in his, I liked going on an afterschool date with TK.

"Takeru, what are your future plans?" I asked suddenly

Takeru stared at the sky looking thoughtful; scrunching his eyebrows he replied "I'm thinking an author or something. I just want to write about our adventures in the digital world and share it with everyone, you know."

"That's amazing! I'll be your number one fan. Will I get a free copy of your book when it gets published?"

"Kari who said the book will be published? It may not even be popular." He chuckled

"Don't talk like that! You're supposed to be hopeful remember?"

"Yes. Your right Thanks for being my number one fan though. I really appreciate it." He said kissing my forehead.

I smiled and decided to tell my boyfriend about my future plans. He'll probably react just like how my brother Tai did, who knows.

"TK can I tell you something?" I asked

"Sure. What's up?"

"I want to study abroad."

"What? Why would you want that?" he said cautiously

"I want to become a teacher, Takeru. But I also want to see the world. That's why I want to apply for universities in the States or in Canada. Maybe learn a new language."

"That's BS, I don't see a reason for you to want to leave. You want to be a teacher? Then why don't just study here, why go all the way to the end of the world! That's insane!"

"It's not insane! I want to do this TK, why aren't you supporting me?"

"What will become of us if you leave?"

"Nothing will happen to us."

"Everything will happen, Hikari! We'll break up!" he said shaking his head

I touched his shoulder and said, "No we won't! If we keep in touch-"

"We won't be able to! We're talking about long distant relationship here! We'll be on two different sides of the world!" he shouted

"Why can't you support me in this? We'll be fine; it'll just be a few years."

"That's what my dad said and look what happened! I don't want us to end like that."

"We're not like them TK!" I screamed

"If you're going to go, then we might as well break up." He said quietly

At this point I have had enough, "really? Is that what you want?" I asked then turned around and ran home not giving him a chance to reply.

I slammed my apartment door shut and stomped to my room slamming the door as well.

"Hikari? Is everything alright?" asked my brother knocking on my door

"I'm fine!" I yelled then buried my face into my pillow trying hard not to cry.

* * *

**Sorry that the chapter is short. I wont make any promises about longer chapters, but I'll try. Anyways I didnt know the reason why Takeru's parents divored, so I made up one. They divorced because they had a long distance relationship at some point in their life...yeah. I hope that makes sense. **

**Till next time digidestineds! **


	3. Of Fights and Questions

**Hi guys! Please dont forget to Review!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Digimon nor the characters!**

* * *

Takeru's P.O.V.

I walked into my classroom the next day and avoided eye contact with Hikari. Having my seat right in front of hers doesn't help. I slumped on my chair and focused on the black board ignoring Hikari and waiting for home room to start.

Our classmates seemed to have noticed that we're acting different today; they stared at us and whispered to each other. They were excited to spread the news because this is Hikari's and I first fight since we started dating.

At the end of the school day the class stayed back rehearsing for Romeo and Juliet.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?" said Hikari looking everywhere but at me, "Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" I read from my script, keeping my eyes on my paper.

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part-"

"STOP! STOP!" shouted Miyako interrupting Hikari in mid-sentence "You call this a performance? If you were on stage now you would have been hit by tomatoes! That was one hell of a poor acting! Is something going on between you two?"

I exchanged quick eye contact with Hikari before we both looked away, neither of us willing to explain.

"Fine. Whatever. I don't care. Just fix this up between you two before the festival, alright!" She then turned the pages of her script and yelled again, "Romeo and Juliet will take a break for a while, so we're moving on to Scene 3 Friar Lawrence Cell!"

Unconsciously my eyes followed Hikari walk to an empty chair and take a seat, but when she looked up I immediately made myself busy with turning the pages of my script looking for the said scene.

* * *

Daisuke's P.O.V.

I noticed the different air between Hikari-chan and Takeru the moment Hikari-chan walked into the classroom. I noticed it way before everyone else did. It was the first time I saw her sad since she and Takeru started going out. I wanted to ask her what was wrong, if she had a fight with Takeru, but I couldn't.

I couldn't help but wonder what Takeru did to make hikari-chan upset. Did he hit her? No Takeru is not that type of person. Then what? Did he yell at her? What did he exactly do? I couldn't stop brooding over the thought; I hated seeing Hikari-chan not smiling!

When Miyako scolded Hikari-chan and Takeru for their horrible acting and skipped to the next scene, I decided I should take the shot and ask Hikari-chan herself what was wrong.

"The grey-eyed morn smiles on the frowning night, Chequering the eastern clouds with streaks of light…" said the student acting as Friar Lawrence

"Hey! Why the long face?" I asked taking the seat beside her

Hikari-chan shook her head and gave me a small smile, "nothing. It's fine."

"Doesn't look fine to me, honestly speaking it's the first time I see you frowning. Did Takeru do something to you?" I said punching the palm of my hand

"No, no he didn't. Not really anyways. We…we just had a fight that's all."

"Just a fight? Sounds like a big fight if you two are still upset about it. Mind telling me what happened?"

"Well…I want to go to study in the US, but TK thinks it's a bad idea because it will ruin our relationship." She shrugged

"Long distance relationships are hard to keep up. But if you stay in touch it shouldn't really be a problem."

"I know right! That what I told TK, but he wouldn't believe me!" I smiled feeling great that Hikari-chan and I agree on the same thing while her boyfriend Takeru doesn't

"…O, mickle is the powerful grace that lies, in herbs, plants, stones, and their true qualities…" the student continued.

"Wanna know what my future plans are?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"I'm gonna guess it doesn't involve College." She guessed

"That's right!" I said proudly, "I'm planning to work full-time as soon as I graduate. Maybe run a noodle restaurant."

"That's great Daisuke! I can totally see you doing that!"

Feeling encouraged by her smile I decided to risk saying something, "You know…How about I come with you to the US. A Noodle shop will run almost anywhere in the world! You and I can share the expenses, it wouldn't be that bad."

"Oh my god Daisuke that's right! If you come with me then maybe my parents won't mind! They were worried about me going there all by myself, but if I tell them you're coming along it would be great!" she exclaimed.

I smiled proudly and nodded at her.

* * *

Ken's P.O.V.

I watched Daisuke converse with Hikari in silence. He was laughing and smiling, talking really loudly that Miyako had to whack him on his head twice. The smile that I thought was reserved just for me was now reveling itself to Hikari like it's no big deal. My grip on my script tightened, _it's not what you think_, I told myself, _Daisuke loves you and you know it!_

_'You think you do' _said a voice in my head, a voice I knew too well.

_I know I do! Daisuke loves me; he's just counseling Hikari-san because she was feeling down._

_'Yeah keep lying to yourself. Look at them, does that look like counseling to you?'_

I looked again and Daisuke was holding the palm of Hikari-san pretending to read it.

_It doesn't mean anything,_ I thought back, _Daisuke is my boyfriend and I trust him_.

_'You keep saying he loves, but have you ever heard him say that?'_

_Yes! He…_I stopped in my tracks and realized that, throughout the past year and a half that we dated I never heard Daisuke say 'I love you'. Never.

_'See what I mean'_ snickered the voice,

_Maybe he never said it but he always showed it in his actions._ I fought back

_'Yeah, right. I think he only dated you for your body, he—'_

_Shut up!_ I screamed in my head and pushed the other side of me, the owner of the voice away. Far away in my head where he belongs. Rehearsals were now done and everyone started putting the desks back where they belong and leaving.

I can't allow myself to doubt Daisuke's feelings; this is but a test to our relationship and nothing more. Feeling a little better I walked to where Daisuke was packing and said,

"Can I come over today?"

"Sorry dude no can do. Hikari-chan and I are going on a date."

I stood speechless and horrified at what he said, _a date?_

Daisuke laughed and patted my shoulder, "Sorry sorry! I was just kidding! We're not going on a date but I'm going over to her house for some stuff." He swung his backpack and started for the door.

"What stuff?"

"Just stuff." He said over his shoulder and jogged to where Hikari was. I looked to my right and saw Takeru glaring at Daisuke and Hikari, his hands balled in a fist.

_Stuff. He's just going over for some stuff. They won't do anything funny, Hikari has a boyfriend. It'll be fine. He probably meant homework; Hikari is going to help him do his homework or something. _Suddenly I stopped, _Homework? Daisuke always comes to me for Homework help. Always. Even before we started dating. No. No. I'm probably over thinking. Yes, I'm over thinking._

"Um Ken, do you mind?"

I blinked and realized that I was standing in the middle of the hallways, and Iori was standing in front of me carrying a big cardboard box.

"Sorry, Iori-san."

"No, it's fine. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." I said and fast walked out of the now empty school.

"So, where were you? You missed cram school for 3 days." asked Kagami pointing at his text-book pretending to ask me a question.

I picked my pencil and drew a sinusoidal graph and replied, "Nowhere, Just hanging out with my friend."

"You mean you're boyfriend. I can tell you're blushing."

I looked down at my textbook avoiding eye contact and hiding my face,

Kagami laughed and flicked my forehead, "I'm just kidding! You're not blushin man. But anyways, you can't miss any more days otherwise you'll be kicked out of Cram School."

"I know" I whispered. I didn't really like going to cram school, I'd very much prefer being with Daisuke now. Enjoying his company.

* * *

Yamato's P.O.V.

I sat with Taichi, Jyou and Koushiro enjoying sushi for lunch away from our university work and stress.

"I still can't believe Taichi actually managed to get into Tokyo University." Said Jyou. Jyou graduated from University 2 years ago and is now working to get his PhD in medical school.

"I can't believe he actually managed to stay in University!" said Koushiro, he was a year younger than Taichi and I. Third year studying computer programing or something like that. We like to call him Izzy, since he always manages to make everything easier for us.

"Hey! You guys are being mean. FYI I can do work if I try!" snapped Taichi making us all laugh.

"How's Hikari?" I asked changing the subject

Tai paused looking at his food before replying, "Not sure, she didn't tell me anything since last week."

"Same here. Every time I ask Takeru he ignores me or changes the subject."

"Something going on between Hikari and Takeru?" asked Izzy

"They had a fight." said Tai stuffing his mouth

"We're assuming they did" I corrected, "Neither is willing to say what had happened between them."

"Well, they're still young and a fight between them is bound to happen. It should be fine as long as they patch up pretty fast." said Koushiro

"I'm gonna bet they're fighting over something stupid." Said Jyou

Tai and I exchanged smiles remembering our first stupid fight.

"Oh! I almost forgot. My brother is inviting you guys plus Mimi, Sora, Takeru and Hikari to his wedding anniversary in few weeks. He's having a huge party."

"Oooh! Sounds like there'll be a lot of food! I'd love to go, Jyou-senpai." Said Tai with a smile

_Wedding anniversary, _I thought_ Oh how I hated them_. Nothing good ever comes from marriage. People who get married will end up having a divorce. Marriage only succeeds in ruining relationships, it doesn't make couples happy.

Of course I didn't say that to Jyou, I wouldn't. The only person who I think knows of my feelings for marriage is Taichi.

I looked at my boyfriend and I'm surprised to find him staring at his food looking in deep thought and not eating it. His look made me worried; he has acted strange for a while. I nudged him under the table and gave him a questioned look; but Tai gave me a small smile and shook his head before devouring his food.

_I'll ask him about this later,_ I thought as Jyou was explaining how his medical exams are killing him.

* * *

**Okay guys let me tell you just how hard it was to make TK and Kari fight. You and I both know how the two of them are so compatible. And I know very well that such fight between the two of them is very unlikely. But in order for this story to happen TK and Kari just had to fight. Anyways stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Again sorry if its short!**


	4. Of Rings and Doubts

**Hi guys! Here's the fourth chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Please dont forget to Review!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Digimon nor the characters!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Of Rings and Doubts

Taichi's P.O.V.

During my spare time, I sat with Sora and Mimi in the University's Café. Both the females were busy talking about what some celebrities are wearing, while I stared at my smoothie in deep thought. When Jyou invited us to his brother's anniversary party yesterday, I didn't miss the frown on Matt's face. He really hated marriage and I can't blame him for it. After all his parents divorced when he was at a young age, he was separated from his brother and he felt very lonely for a long time.

"Taichi you asshole!" yelled Sora as she kicked my shin from under the table.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" I winced

"I'm talking to you here and you're ignoring me!"

I rubbed my shin and said, "Sorry, what did you say again?"

"Forget what I said, it's not important. You had a worried look on your face, is something the matter?"

"It's nothing, I'm fine." I replied sipping my smoothie.

"Is it about Yamato?" asked Mimi

"It's about Matt isn't it?" said Sora more convinced now.

"Alright fine, it's about Matt." I gave up, "I…I want to propose to him."

"You what-?!" Both the girls squealed excitedly making everyone sitting in the café look at us.

"This is happy news! Why do you look worried then?" asked Sora

"I don't think Matt is going to say yes. He's not very fond of marriage." I said as I swirled my straw in my cup

Mimi took a sip from her coffee and said, "Did you ask him? How do you know he's not gonna say yes? Maybe his feelings will change when you propose to him."

I shrugged and Sora kicked my other shin and said, "Look her big guy! I'm not gonna let you ruin this chance for yourself! I did not play matchmaking just so you can break up with him, you hear me?"

I rubbed my other shin and said, "Are you still upset because I stole Yamato from you?"

"Stole? You didn't steal anything! I was pretending to be Matt's girlfriend just so you can realize your freaking feelings for him! I did not get my crest of love for nothing!"

"Whatever." I mumbled and finished my smoothie, remembering back when I was in grade 7 how jealous I felt after finding out that Yamato and Sora were dating. I almost ended my friendship with him.

"You should go and buy a ring anyways." Suggested Mimi

"Yes you should. And you know what? I'll come along just to make sure you actually buy a ring for him!" Offered Sora.

I got up and threw my empty cup of smoothie in the trash can, "alright, fine." I was a little bit happy and thankful for the push Sora and Mimi gave me. But I still wasn't sure about Yamato's answer.

* * *

Takeru's P.O.V.

Now that the whole school seems to know about the fight between Hikari and I, all the females think that they now have a chance with me. I'm not stupid and I'm not dense, whenever Hikari and I used to walk down the hallway holding hands, I didn't miss the dirty glares that the other girls were giving Hikari.

"Takeru-san, are you free after school? Would you like to go karaoke with us?" said a girl who I don't know.

"Sorry, but I'm busy afterschool." I replied, I've been trying to avoid and ignore those girls but the constant talking and asking and flirting was getting very annoying, "excuse me but I have to go." And before they were able to stop me or ask where I was headed I rushed out of the school's cafeteria and ran to my classroom.

I was about to enter my class when I bumped into someone, "Sorry, I-" I apologized but stopped half way when I realized who I bumped into.

Hikari and I stood face to face at the door way. I stood in my place not knowing what am I supposed to do, I didn't want to walk by her and ignore her. I didn't want to do that. But at the same time I didn't know what was I supposed to say.

I looked at her and didn't miss her slightly red eyes that said she had been crying. I swallowed knowing I'm the reason behind it. Maybe I should apologize and end this stupid argument between us! Then next time I can wipe the tears off her eyes before they slide down her cheek.

I opened my mouth about to apologize when Miyako suddenly appeared behind Kari and pushed her out of the class, "Hurry up Hikari-chan! I can't hold it in any longer!"  
Miyako dragged Hikari with her and they both left the classroom and disappeared in the hallways.

I balled my fist and shoved them in my pocket, _next time_ I promised myself, _next time I'll apologize_.

* * *

Ken's P.O.V.

"Daisuke what are you doing? We're supposed to be studying for the biology test tomorrow." I said.

I was at Daisuke's house upon his request to help him study for our test, but the moment I started making study notes for him he opened his laptop and has been on it ever since. It made me worried since he hasn't said anything to me and hasn't paid any attention to me.

"Daisuke-"

"Did you know that hot dogs are New Yorkers favorite food? If I'm going to live there my noodles better beat those stingy hot dog stands!" he said staring into his screen

_Hot dogs?_ I thought, _living in New York? He hasn't told me he wanted to live in the US?_

"Daisuke what're you doing?"

"Hikari-chan is planning to study in the US after she graduates so I'm helping her understand New York better, looking for good Universities, and cheap apartments."

"You've been spending an awful a lot of time with Hikari lately. Are you perhaps still in love with her?" I asked carefully

Daisuke laughed and shook his head saying, "What're you talking about? She has a boyfriend."

I swallowed not satisfied with the answer and feeling the doubts and questions about Daisuke true feelings arise. "Daisuke…I love you."

"Yeah, me too." He replied eyes still glued to his screen.

I swallowed another lump in my throat and felt my eyes sting.

"Hey, maybe when Hikari-chan and I move to the US we can go see Disneyland. I'm sure Hikari-chan will be thrilled! We can also go see the Statue of Liberty, or maybe even HollyWood-"

"Could I come along?" I didn't like how he was talking about going on dates with Hikari with me sitting right here beside him so I had to interrupt him

But Daisuke looked at me like I just asked the stupid question, "No, you can't."

I stared at him, not believing what he had just told me. Daisuke doesn't want me to come along; he doesn't want me with him. He wants to go to New York with Hikari. Only Hikari.

_I told you he doesn't love you,_ said the other me,

_Daisuke doesn't love me_

_That's right he doesn't, he probably only dated you because he was bored, he stuck with you because he like to play with your body._ I felt the other me, the emperor, smirk

The thought of knowing Daisuke only dated me to screw with me made me really angry. I didn't want to be here anymore, I couldn't stand being with Daisuke in the same room.

Immediately I got up and started to pack my books.

"Hey, you're leaving already? What's wrong, don't tell me you took that seriously? Dude I was just joking around."

"Did you even love me? Why the hell did you date me if you still had feelings for Hikari? I thought you told me you got over her!" I yelled before grabbing my messenger bag and leaving Daisuke house.

* * *

Taichi's P.O.V.

"Good evening, how may I help you today?" greeted the lady behind the desk as soon as Sora and I walked into the jewelry store. But when she saw us a huge smile spread across her face and she exclaimed, "Sora! What brings you here? Are you buying a ring with your boyfriend?"

"What?! No. No! Absolutely not! He's not my boyfriend he's just a friend of mine. We're here to buy engagement rings for him." Said Sora slapping my back, and introduced me to the blonde lady. "Taichi, this is Minami-san she an old friend of my mother and she owns this store."

I blushed and introduced myself, "Hello, My name is Taichi Yagami, 22 years old."

"Anyways, Minami-san. Can you show us the engagement rings?" asked Sora

"Certainly! Hold on a second." Said Manami and left us only to come back seconds later with a tray holding 30 or so silver rings. "These are only some of our finest engagement rings."

"Thanks!" Sora and I said in unison.

"Taichi, I'm gonna go say hi to the staff." Said Sora before leaving me with Minami and a tray of rings.

I stared at rings, picking them up one by one unsure of which ring is the one.

"Having trouble deciding?" asked Minami

"Yeah" I sighed putting the last ring in its place, "I want this to be perfect, and I want him to say yes…although I doubt he will."

Minami touched my hand and said, "You know what, I think I've got just what you're looking for." Then she turned around and disappeared through the back door.

I stood there, still in my place not knowing what to do. I picked another ring and twirled it in my finger and put in back when suddenly the back door opened and out stepped Minami holding a much smaller tray. She slid the tray in front of me and I saw four beautiful rings unique in style.

"I'm not supposed to be doing this but let's just say something happened okay?" she winked at me and picked up one of the rings, "These rings are special, they're not supposed to be on sale until next month." She placed the ring in my hand and curled my fingers around it.

I unfurled my fingers and took a better look at the ring, one of them had the words 'I Love You' engraved on it. I admired the beauty of the ring and, for some reason, I knew at that moment that this is the engagement ring that I wanted to give to Yamato.

"I'll take this." I said smiling.

"Great."

I paid for the rings with a little help from Sora of course and left the Jewelry store feeling very excited and happy. After I bid Sora farewell I called Hikari,

"Hello?"

"Hikari you didn't start dinner yet, did you?"

"Actually I'm in the kitchen right now. I was just about to make dinner."

"Well, forget that! I'm bringing take-outs!" I said as I tossed the ring box in my pocket.


	5. Of Break ups and Sorrows

**Hi everyone this is the fifth chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Also sorry if it's short!**

**Please dont forget to Review!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Digimon nor the characters!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Of Break ups and Sorrows**

Hikari's P.O.V.

I flopped down on my bed feeling restless; today TK and I were supposed to go on a date. We had planned it three weeks ago, but neither of us has foreseen our first fight last week. I didn't like this, I didn't like how far away we are, and I didn't like how we're not talking to each other anymore. I screwed my eyes willing the tears away. I wondered what he wanted to say to me earlier today.

I turned to my right and saw my cell phone; _I want to hear his voice,_ I thought as I picked up my phone. My thumb hovered above my phone, I wanted to dial his number and talk to him but I couldn't. What was I supposed to say when he picked up? I didn't want to apologize, I didn't do anything wrong! Takeru's the one who's supposed to call and apologize, _which he isn't doing yet! What the hell is he waiting for?_

I dropped my phone on my bed and left my room to the kitchen, I opened the fridge and was about to take the juice box when the front door opened and my brother hollered,

"Hikari! I brought food! Lots and lots of food!"

Smiling I shut the fridge and went to help him carry the plastic bags to the kitchen. I was setting up the table when I noticed a small navy blue box sitting on the kitchen's countertop. I picked up the box knowing already what could be inside, and when I opened it I saw two beautiful silver rings resting inside.

"Oh My God! You did not just buy an engagement ring!" I squealed jumping up and down, "This is amazing nii-chan! When are you proposing? When is the wedding?"

My brother pulled the ring box from my hand looking flustered and stuffed it back into his pocket, "You ask too many questions." He said sitting down on the table to eat, "I don't know when I should propose but I'll wait for the perfect moment."

"Can I be the bride's maid? Or groom's maid? How about the best man? I can be the best man right?"

"Yes, yes. You can be whatever you want. Now eat before I devour your share too."

"Did you tell Mom and Dad yet? Do they even know you're gay?" I said sitting beside him and starting on my food.

"Yes they do, Hikari. And no I haven't told them yet." He said and stuffed his mouth with sushi. Suddenly he stopped eating as if he remembered something, "Are you and Takeru still fighting?" he asked

I stopped chewing and stared at my food, "I suppose so."

"Are you going to tell me what you're fighting about?"

"It's nothing big"

"Well, if it's not important then you should hurry up and get back with him. The longer you wait the harder it'll get."

"Did you and Yamato ever fight?"

My brother chuckled and said, "Hikari we fight all the time."

"What about your first fight?"

Now my brother was laughing he dropped his chopsticks and said, "Our first fight was really stupid, I still can't believe we fought over something so lame. Let me tell you about it. It was back when we just started dating; I believe it was a month after we started dating. So we were at his house eating chicken wings and joking around and then there was only one wing left. We argued on who should eat it and somehow the argument turned into a fist fight and there was yelling and insults involved. We didn't talk to each other for a long time, and the longer we waited the harder it got. I remember feeling very bad but refusing to apologize.

And then the funniest thing happened. I couldn't stand how far apart we have drifted so one day I bought dozen chicken wings and went to his place. On my way there guess who I saw? Yamato was on his way to my house with a bag of chicken wings as well. We laughed and promised to never fight over stupid things like that again." My brother stared at his food, his mind lost in the memory as a smile danced across his face.

* * *

Daisuke's P.O.V.

I sat fuming in my room; two days have passed and Ken was avoiding me. There was no way Ken would stand being away from me this long. He's head over heels with me! I wasn't expecting him to last two days without talking to me, I thought he's come back to me within less than a day. I didn't know he could be this stubborn. I rolled on my bed suddenly feeling very lonely and scared. _Ken needs me...he cant stay away from me that long_ I thought. _What am I going to do if Ken leaves me...? No he wouldn't do that, Ken wouldn't do that he has a soft heart. _I sighed and shook my head, _I'm thinking too much into this. Everything would be alright, there's nothing to be afraid of_. But even thought I reassured myself, the unsettling feeling in my stomach didn't go away.

The next day at school everyone noticed me chasing after Ken. I wanted to talk with him and clear up with him our misunderstanding. Also this morning on my way to school I saw him kick a stray puppy and that worried me a lot. Ken doesn't do these stuff, the emperor does! But no matter how much I tried to talk with him he would ignore me and pretend I didn't exist, he would even click his tongue at me! There was so many signs of the emperor that it was scaring me. I had to hurry up and apologize before Ken is gone for good!

That's why the moment I saw him walk out of class at the end of the day, I rushed after him, _I would apologize, say its joke and then we'd be back together! Yeah that sounds about right. Ken can't stay away from me for so long. He needs me!_

"Hey! Ken! Wait!" I yelled and pulled on his sleeve hard enough to jerk him back.

"What do you want?" he asked looking annoyed and I think I saw something in his eyes but it vanished before I could pinpoint what exactly I saw.

"Look dude, I was joking when I said you couldn't come to NY. You didn't let me finish my sentence; you just assumed I was serious."

Ken glared at me and said, "Joking? Is that what you think it's about?"

"Um…yeah." I said but it sounded more like a question, "So…you know just forget this and come hang out with me."

"In case you didn't get it the first time, I'll tell it to you again. We're through, I breaking up with you Daisuke." he spat

I probably looked like an idiot, standing there with my mouth agape. It took me a while before the weight of Ken's words hit me. _Ken is breaking up with me. He said we're through. We won't be together anymore._

I blinked waking up from my terrace and realized Ken was not there anymore. "Ken!" I called and ran out of the school's building. "Ken! Ken!"

By the time I got to the school's front door Ken was mounting up a motorcycle with a stranger, "Ken! Wait!" I yelled but my voice was drowned by the sound of the roaring engine of the bike as it rode away.

_Ken was gone. Ken wasn't mine anymore._

* * *

Yamato's P.O.V.

Knowing that my brother, Takeru won't be home until late in the evening; I took the chance and invited my boyfriend over. We were in my room, I was sitting on my bed strumming a few tunes and writing down lyrics on my music sheets while Taichi sat on the floor beside my bed copying down notes and pretending to study for his finals.

I scribbled down few notes on my music sheets and noticed that Tai was staring at the wall probably daydreaming. He's been doing that a lot, day dreaming, seeming to be lost in thought, not listening to people talk. All of that was worrying me, I knew there was something on his mind and he was refusing to talk to me about it.

Seeming fed up of his silence I got off the bed leaning my guitar on the wall and sat beside him, "Are you going to tell me what's on your mind these days?"

Tai looked at my eyes then smiled and said, "Not much."

"Why are you lying?" I said and entwined my fingers with his and rested my head on his shoulder, "I'm your boyfriend, you can confine in me you know."

Tai squeezed my hand and said, "It's really not much, babe just school and finals."

"Really?" I said looking him straight in the eyes, "School and finals? You expect me to believe that? Taichi I know you more than anyone else. School and Finals is the last thing on your mind. Think twice before you try to fool me."

Tai chuckled and kissed my forehead, "Do you really want to know what's on my mind?"

"Yes." I said as if he just asked for the obvious.

"Well, I…I'm just…Yamato." Suddenly Taichi sat properly and his right hand disappeared in his blazer's pocket while his left hand held firmly on to mine. "I..." he stared at me while I waited patiently for him to fess up. "I'm just worried about Hikari, you know." He said sighing.

"Yeah, I know. I'm worried about Takeru too. He's so quiet recently, so not like himself. I tried to make him tell me about his argument with Hikari but he wouldn't budge. I told him he should at least apologize he said it was already too late."

"It's never too late to apologize."

I nodded, "Was that all what was on your mind?" I asked

He stroked my hand with his thumb and said, "Yeah that was it. You know how Hikari is important to me."

"I know." I said and kissed the corner of his lips.

"That's not a proper kiss you give to your boyfriend." He teased

I smiled folding my arms around his neck and kissed him, our tongues molded together and Tai groaned in my mouth. He held my waist and pulled me closer to him until our bodies were pressing against each other. I broke our kiss gasping for air only to find myself sitting on my boyfriend's lap. He licked his lips and smirked, "That's more like it."

I smirked back pressing our foreheads together and said, "Do you want more, love?"

"I want much, much more." He said against my lips, his hand slowly stroked my thigh before pulling me into another intimate kiss.


	6. Of Proposals and Mistakes

**Thank you guys so much for sticking with me so far! There are only two more chapters left before the end.**

**Please dont forget to Review!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Digimon nor the characters!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Of Proposals and Mistakes**

Hikari's POV

A week has passed and things between me and Takeru haven't improved yet. Last week Ken asked me to switch seats with him; apparently he and Daisuke broke up. I couldn't help but think that somehow their break up was Takeru and my fault.

I sighed and walked to my class wondering how long is this fight going to last. That was when I noticed the pack of females hovering around my boyfriend I glared at them when they noticed me. They clung to him, flirting and pouring out all their feminine hormones trying to seduce my Takeru. I was glad for the fact that Takeru wasn't paying attention to them, instead he was trying to shoo them away.

The bell rang and the girls scattered away back to their classes, and I found myself staring right into Takeru's eyes. And for a second everything around me stopped moving and it was like there was no one in class but him and me. I wanted to approach him, I wanted to say something to him, I knew he was feeling the same thing I could see it in his eyes. Suddenly TK took a step forward towards me and something inside of me built up. Was it hope? I didn't know really but all I knew was that I was feeling happy. But before he could another step our homeroom teacher walked in and yelled at everyone to take their seat. Takeru looked conflicted before he turned around back to his seat.

I took my seat feeling down. If our homeroom teacher had not walked in, then maybe Takeru and I would have been together by now. If only….

* * *

Taichi's POV

It hit me like a hammer hitting a nail. I wanted to propose. The thought came up to me during my part-time job at the game shop. So the first thing I did Monday morning was text Yamato that I'll be going over his house after school. And that was exactly what I did later that day; I dragged him from his afternoon band practice all the way back to his house.

"What's up with you? It's Monday you know." he said trying to catch up with me

I couldn't help smiling; in fact I've been smiling nonstop the whole day. Somehow I was so sure that he'll say yes. Why wouldn't he? We're in love and miracles happen when you're in love!

"It's a secret!" I said as I unlocked his front door to his apartment. Yes, I had a key to his apartment and he has one to mine as well.

"What kind of-mmm" the moment we stepped into his apartment I pulled him to me and kissed him, pushing him against the wall. This was my day!

"You've been smiling all day, did something good happen?" he asked once he pulled away. His arms were folded around my neck; mine were groping his buttocks grinding against him.

"No, not really. But something amazing will happen." I whispered in a husky voice pulling his lips back into mine, seeking his sweet taste again.

"Really?" he mumbled against my lips

"Hmm." I replied and kissed him molding our lips together as our tongues fought for dominance and neither refused to give up. I felt him tug on my hair as he pulled me into him deepening our kiss. Slowly I pulled out licking my lips and staring into his beautiful eyes. I squeezed his butt cheeks and pressed our hard members together. He scrunched his eyes closed and moaned loudly.

"Hey, Yama Do you love me?" I asked as I started to kiss his jaw line all the way up to his ear before starting to nibble on his earlobe.

"What kind of question is that, Tai? You should know about my feelings more than anyone else."

"I know. But say you love me." I pleaded looking him straight in his eyes

"Taichi I love you." He said smiling

"I love you too." I whispered and gave him a quick kiss before pulling the box from my back pocket. "Yamato, will you marry me?" I said

Yamato stared at the opened box then back at me. "what-what's this?" he said in a low voice as his arms dropped to his sides

"It's an engagement ring." I said taking his left hand and kissing his fingers.

"Why? Why would you propose to me when you know how I feel towards marriage?" he spat and pulled his hand away.

My eyes widened at his behavior as I slowly said "I thought your feelings would change."

"Do you want to break up with me that badly?" he yelled pushing me away, I could see tears in his eyes

"What? No! Why would you-" I said in disbelief

"Then why would you ask me to marry you! Aren't you satisfied with how we are now?"

I stared at Yamato unsure of what to do. I couldn't believe it; just a minute ago I was so positive he would say yes, so sure that this would be the best day of my life. But now I wasn't sure anymore. How did this happen? I knew this was a bad idea from the start so why did I do it?

"You know what forget what I just said. I'm sorry." I said feeling dejected. I tucked the ring box back into my pocket and walked out of his apartment. I wanted to leave. I couldn't believe Yamato rejected me. I couldn't believe what just happened.

* * *

Ken's POV

It was 6 in the evening when I left cram school with my friend Kagami.

"Man, I really hate Logarithmic equations! I'd take polynomials any day over log!" complained Kagami walking ahead of me

"Logs aren't that bad. Just a bit complicated. But yeah, I prefer polynomials too." I thought catching up to his pace

"Hey, you don't have anything to do later right? Wanna go eat with me?" he asked when he suddenly stopped.

"Sure."

"Great! To tell you the truth, all that studying really makes me hungry." After that me and Kagami walked to the nearest restaurant and had dinner.

"I'm still surprised you attended cram school for a whole week. You used to come every other day, sometimes you only come once in a week. Did something happen?" asked Kagami when he finished his food. The question made me stop short and almost choke on my water but I managed to stay cool.

"It's nothing. It's just that I have more free time now than before, also I don't want to be kicked out of Cram school." I replied as I set the glass of water down and stared at the droplets forming on the surface.

"Really. In other words something happened with your boyfriend. Ken you're so easy to read. What happened, did you guys break up?"

I sighed and stared out the window, the sun was gone and the night sky glittered with tiny stars. "I suppose so. Things weren't going well for us anyways."

"And you were so happy with him. That must suck, but look on the bright side now you won't have anyone pulling you down in your studies." He said casually as he sipped from his drink, then he reached his hands and placed them over mine on the table, "You're also free to look for someone better than him, someone who actually loves you."

I stared at his hand his thumb caressing my skin, it felt wrong but I didn't pull my hand away.

"Sorry, but I have to go. It's getting late." I said feeling uncomfortable

I walked out of the restaurant and into the dark night, the hand that Kagami touched was tingling and I hated the sensation. I stuffed my hand in my pocket and glared at the ground when I heard Kagami yelling behind me.

"Wait! Ken!" he called

I turned around and waited for Kagami to catch up.

"Sorry, did I scare you there?" he said when he reached me

"No, it's fine." I shrugged

"Really?" he said before holding my hand and pulling me into an alley way, "Ken I've always liked you, but you were in love with someone else. I didn't understand why you were dating that guy when I obviously was better than him. Me and you are compatible, you and him? Not so much."

I pulled my hand away surprised by Kagami's feelings, "Kagami thanks for your feelings, but I'm not sure I can see you the same way."

"You don't know unless you try." He said before suddenly kissing me.


	7. Of Jealousy and Love

**Almost there guys! Next chapter will end this fic for good. So enjoy this while you can.**

**Please dont forget to Review!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Digimon nor the characters!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Of Jealousy and Love**

Hikari's POV

It was Monday night and I was sitting in the kitchen trying to do my homework when I heard the front door to my apartment open and close roughly. I got off my seat to see my brother, Tai, storming in seeming to be in a really bad mood.

"Oniichan are you okay?"

"I'm fine" he grunted as he opened the fridge and pulled out a can of beer.

"Well don't drink too much." I warned him before going to my room. Once I was in I pulled an old shoe box from under my bed and opened it to reveal my treasure. Inside the box I have collected everything I thought was valuable to me and most of the things were small gifts from Takeru. I pulled out an album and went through the pictures that Takeru and I took on our dates ever since we started going out. Suddenly I'm filled with urge to see him, to hear his voice, to just be by his side. I took a deep shaky breath realizing just how much I missed Takeru. It felt like I haven't seen him in a month.

I got up and walked to my closet pulling out a green hoodie; the one that I stole from TK last year without him noticing. I put his hoodie on and crawled into my bed, I tried to breath in his usual scent but it wasn't there anymore. I sighed and closed my eyes willing sleep to come soon.

I jolted awake from a strange dream I was having that I couldn't remember what it was about. I turned around trying to see the time; it was around 1 in the morning. Slowly I got up feeling very thirsty and walked out of my room towards the kitchen. But I was surprised to see my brother, still in the same spot I left him at, sleeping. Around him scattered several cans of beers. I gasped and ran to him; I shook his shoulders trying to get him to wake up. Tears welled up in my eyes as I wondered what could've happened to my brother that caused him to drink himself to sleep.

"Oniichan! Oniichan! Please wake up! Oniichan!"

My brother mumbled and stirred his eyes half open.

"Hmm…Yama…sorry."

I helped him stand up and half carried him to his room, as I slowly laid him on his bed something fell out of his jacket's pocket and rolled on the floor. I bent to pick it up and realized that it was the ring box. I stood up staring at the box then at my brother and everything made sense. My brother had proposed to Yamato who rejected him. I covered my mouth with my hand as I slowly set the box on his bedside table, it was my fault I'm the one who urged him to propose to Yamato.

"Agumon…attack…baby flame" murmured Taichi as he rolled in his sleep

Holding back my tears I bent down and kissed his forehead, "I'm sorry niichan." I whispered before getting up and leaving his room.

* * *

Daisuke POV

It was lunch time and we were in the drama room picking and trying on our costumes for the play, Romeo and Juliet, since the opening night is next week. Everyone looked excited; they were dressing up like hobos and fooling around. Everyone but me, that is. My eyes were moving fast from one person to the next looking for Ken, even though I already knew he wasn't here. Ken left for a student council meeting. But a little piece inside of me was hoping he had changed his mind and decided to skip the meeting.

I shook my head and sighed, this isn't going to work. Then I remembered the incident from last night, where I witnessed Ken making out with another boy. I was out walking down the streets and trying to cool my head when I saw Ken walking from across the street. Immediately I called him and ran across the street trying to catch up to him. But when I finally did I regretted it. Some boy was smooching Ken, shoving his tongue down his throat, I was so jealous so mad. I wanted to walk right there, kill that boy and drag Ken to my bed. The guy was also biting Ken's earlobe! No one bites Ken's earlobe! He hates it!

"Argh!" I grumbled and aggressively ran my hands through my hair, _what the hell is wrong with me! While I'm sitting here wallowing in despair, Ken is being taken away from me!_

"Daisuke? Are you ok?" I looked up to see Hikari-chan leaning beside me

"Uh yeah, you know how I'm always acting stupid and saying stupid stuff?"

"All the time." She smiled

"Well, I said something really stupid I went overboard and lost something important. And now I don't know what to do anymore." I sighed

"Is this about you and Ken?"

"Yes." I admitted covering my face with my hand

"I'm sorry; I can't help but feel that somehow I'm responsible for this."

"No, no, Hikari-chan it's not your fault! I told you it was me, I said something really really stupid without thinking. I messed up big time and now it's too late!"

Hikari-chan patted my back gently and said, "Daisuke it's never too late. You should just apologize to Ken."

"I can't! He hates me now. Haven't you seen the way he acts towards me? He won't look me in the eye; he ignores me and pretends I don't exist anymore. It's killing me Hikari-chan! It's killing me!"

"I don't think Ken hates you. Ken can never hate you. Maybe you haven't noticed but I've seen Ken sneak glances at you when you're not noticing. Daisuke I think you should hurry up and confront your feelings."

"My feelings? But what am I supposed to do?" I asked feeling very lost

Hikari-chan giggled then said, "Silly Daisuke, all you have to do is confess. Tell him you love him."

Tell him I love him. I love him. I do. I love Ken. Suddenly it became easier to breath and my chest didn't hurt anymore. Why haven't I noticed these feelings before?

"Hikari-san! We found a dress for you, can you come try it on?" called Miyako from across the room.

"Okay!" called back Hikari-chan, "Good luck, Daisuke!" she said before walking towards Miyako.

* * *

Yamato POV

It has been two days since Tai proposed to me and we haven't conversed since then. On Tuesday morning I was able to catch up with him before his lecture started but he just pushed me away saying he didn't want to speak with me for a while, that he needed sometime alone, that he was afraid he'll say something he doesn't mean. Of course I respected his decision and stayed away from him.

But its Thursday now and the distance is destroying me, it also doesn't help that we both are taking Greek Mythology and Roman Gods and we sit right beside each other. I was at least glad that Taichi didn't change his seat even though it was really hard not to look at him during the lecture. It took every ounce of my will power to focus on what my Prof was saying and take down notes rather than write secret notes to my boyfriend.

I sighed inwardly as I stepped out of my club room and walked home, these last two days have been emotionally exhausting. I missed Taichi already, every time I saw him walking down the halls my first instinct is run towards him and surprise him with a hug but I always manage to hold myself back. Yesterday I saw him laughing with some of his college friends and it really irked me a lot. I was so jealous of the fact that other people get to hang out with_ my _boyfriend while I couldn't. And then my thoughts would go back to Monday, to our fight. _Why the hell did he propose! He shouldn't have done that!_ I cursed Taichi for his stupid habit of acting without thinking. For god's sake he's 22 why hasn't he matured yet!

I unlocked the door to my apartment and stopped short when I saw a pair of heels. Hikari doesn't wear heels so who could the shoes belong to? The only other woman who has the key to my house is…  
Immediately I walked in closing the door behind me and saw my mother sitting at the dinner table drinking from a mug.

"Mom"

My mother looked up and greeted me with a very warm smile, "Yamato! Welcome back."

I smiled back and dropped in the chair beside her, "What're you doing here? I mean why would you visit?"

"What, can't I drop by to see how my two favorite boys are doing?"

I smiled and shook my head, "Where's Takeru?"

"I sent him to the convenience store to buy some yakisoba and pork. Tonight you're mommy will cook dinner for you!"

"Thanks mom."

"You don't look well, Mattie. Is everything alright?"

I nodded silently looking down at my hands.

"By the way, how's Taichi-san? I hope he is not failing any of his courses."

I snorted and said, "Don't worry. I make sure he passes all his tests."

"Is everything alright between you two?" she asked, I sighed and told her about the argument between Taichi and I.

"I can't believe you refused! How could you do that Yamato?" she scolded

"How do you expect me to accept? Marriage will ruin everything Taichi and I have been building up for 9 years! All the responsibilities that come with marriage, I don't think I could handle it!"

My mother held my hand and said softly, "Is this about what happened between your father and I?"

I kept silent and didn't utter a word. She then sighed and continued, "I'm so sorry Yamato. I didn't know that our divorce affected you that much, you and your brother. My god this is entirely my fault."

"No mom it isn't. What's done is done and you can't change the past." I reassured her and squeezed her hand.

We were quite for a moment before my mom said, "Is this truly what you think marriage is about?"

I shrugged and looked at her as if asking what else it could be about.

"Yamato there's more to marriage than just that. You get to spend the rest of your life with your favorite person. It's the happiest thing alive! Can't you imagine it? Waking up and they're the first thing you see in the morning, lazing around with them in the afternoon when you're bored, complain about work and life with them during dinner, and they're the last thing you see before you go to bed at night. Can't you see that Matt? Can't you see the joy of living with your lover under the same roof?"

The joy of living with Taichi under the same roof, I've always fantasized about us living together. I hated it when Tai had to leave to go back to his house, I hated it when I had to leave to my house, and I hated sleeping alone in bed every night with Tai not there to keep me warm. I hated how even when we are together we were still somehow far away. Images of my boyfriend and I living together raced through my mind, and everything around me blurred.

I wiped the tears off and looked at my mom, "What am I going to do now?" I asked her

"You should apologize to Taichi, Hun."

"Do you think he'll still want to marry me?"

"Of course he will! Taichi loves you, Yamato." She said in compassion as she hugged me. "Just tell him right now."

"No. I don't want to do it through a text or a phone call."

"Alright, son however you want it."

* * *

Hikari POV

It was Friday morning as I walked to my classroom dragging my feet with every step. Ever since my fight with Takeru I lost my enthusiasm to attend school. I sighed for the fifth time that morning; my brother wasn't being himself lately and I couldn't stand feeling guilty about it. If I had just minded my own business instead of encouraging my brother then he wouldn't be in this mess. I asked him if he wanted to talk about it but he just brushed me off saying he was fine.

I was nearing my classroom when I saw Yuri a popular girl in our school flirting with my boyfriend. I tightened my grip on my bag and pretended I didn't notice the way she caressed his arms, or the way she pressed her body against his. It was going well up until the moment I could hear their conversation:

Takeru: "How many times do I have to tell you I'm busy? I wouldn't hang out with you even if I were free."

Yuri: "But TK I'm transferring out of this school next week and I really want to have a memory of us!"

Takeru: "Look the bell just rang and I need to get to class, if you really want to hang out then go find someone else."

Yuri: "I'm not giving up TK!"

Takeru turned around and walked into the classroom and Yuri jogged back to hers, while I stood in my place. I couldn't believe what I just heard. She did not just call my boyfriend TK! I tried to bottle my anger, but I couldn't. That bitch just called my boyfriend TK! Within a second I found myself marching towards Yuri, it wasn't long before I found her giggling with her friends. When she turned around and saw me, she raised one of her eyebrow and looked at me as if I were trash. As soon as I got close to her I threw my bag away and launched at her throwing us both on the floor.

"You Bitch!" I screamed

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she yelled trying to push me off

"Teaching you a lesson called Leave My Boyfriend Alone you slut!"

Yuri growled at me and before I realized it she slapped me throwing me off of her.

"Don't call me slut you barbarian!"

I slapped her back and pulled on her long black curls, "Don't Fuck with me!"

We were rolling each other yelling insults, pulling hair, scratching faces and let me tell you she had very long nails! I wasn't going to give her the upper hand though; I wasn't backing down not until she learned her lesson.

I was about to pull her hair out and rip her clothes off when I felt someone grab me from my armpits and pull me back.

"Let me go! Let me at her!" I screamed

"Hikari, clam down!" I turned around and saw Takeru standing behind me arms around my chest holding me down.

"I don't know what Takeru see's in you! You're such a fucking psycho!" yelled Yuri before walking away

I stared after her panting hard and feeling good about what I just did.

"Are you okay?" asked Takeru turning me to face him.

I nodded still breathing hard, "I'm okay, I'm okay."

"No you're not. Your face is bleeding." He said as his thumb caressed my cheek, "Let's take you to the infirmary."

Takeru took me to the infirmary, all the way holding my hand. At that moment I realized it was time to forget my pride and end the fight between us. When we reached the infirmary we found out that the nurse wasn't there, so Takeru took it upon himself to treat my cuts.

"Hop up." He said patting the nurse's desk. I sat on the desk and waited for Takeru as he rummaged through the cabinets.

"TK I-"

"I'm sorry." He interrupted as he walked towards me with a first aid kit, "I should've apologized to you sooner, actually I wanted to apologize the day right after we argued but then…but then I saw you with Daisuke and, and you were smiling and you guys were talking about moving to New York together. I was jealous. It should've been me, I should be going with you to New York not Daisuke. But instead I acted like a little kid and didn't talk to you."

TK's speech broke my heart so I hugged him and said, "It's alright Takeru, I understand."

"No, no you don't. This about me being stupid, being a jerk and I…is that my hoodie?" he suddenly asked

I froze and looked down at what I was wearing; I couldn't believe that I was wearing the hoodie that I stole from Takeru's closet. I blushed hard and looked down at my thighs.

"Yeah, I kinda, you know, stole it." I whispered "Sorry"

Takeru laughed as he put a band aid on my cheek, "Nah, it's cool. I never realized it went missing actually."

"It's very comfy and soft. I like it." I said smiling

"I'm glad you do. By the way, what was that fight with Yuri-san about? I've never seen you like that before, not ever since our adventures to the Digital World."

"She called you TK! No one calls you TK but me!" I snapped, "Not even your brother calls you that or our friends, no one is allowed to call you TK but _me_!"

"So you tackled her to the ground? What if she kissed me, what would you have done?"

"Probably kill her." I said

Takeru chuckled before wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on my lap. "I know how you feel, I felt the same way when Daisuke was all over you. I hated it."

"But Daisuke has Ken, so there's nothing to worry about." I said running my fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, but they broke up." He sighed

"They'll get back together. I know they will."

"You sound so positive. I can't believe that Daisuke is still in love with you, I thought for sure he was over you already."

I nodded and continued to comb my fingers through his hair, enjoying the feeling of my boyfriend at my lap and the way his soft hair feels. Suddenly he looked up and pressed our lips together in a soft kiss,

"Never fight over stupid stuff again?" he asked

"Never ever." I smiled, and kissed him.

* * *

Daisuke's POV.

I was running late for first period but I didn't care, it was all because of a nightmare I had last night. I was walking with Ken hand in hand, we were laughing over something but I don't remember what it was. Suddenly Ken stopped and pulled me towards him and we were kissing, it was such a passionate kiss and I was enjoying it so much. And then somehow we were in my room and Ken was on top of me, things were getting pretty hot when he abruptly got up and walked towards the door.

"Ken?" I called, he turned around and gave such a cold stare before leaving me alone.

"Wait!" I yelled before I suddenly realized that I was not in my bed anymore instead I was rock climbing.

"Hurry up Daisuke!" I looked up to see Ken already ahead of me. _Yeah that's right, how did I forget. Ken took me rock climbing, we were on a date_. I smiled and started climbing up and trying to catch up to Ken but then I suddenly lost my footing and I was falling. I called out to Ken, called out for help, but he ignored me and kept on climbing.

I was falling and falling. I screamed out loud and wondered how long am I going to fall, how long till I land. I had my eyes screwed shut and when I opened them I realized I wasn't falling I was standing in the alley watching Ken making out with a stranger. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I couldn't speak; I couldn't move from my spot either. I was forced to stand in my place and watch Ken make out with another guy.

And then Ken looked up at me, as if just noticing me, and smirked. The other guy was now kissing his neck; his hands were traveling all along Ken's body touching him everywhere. My blood was boiling, I was mad. I didn't like this. _Ken was mine! No one knows Ken more than me! Ken belongs to me!_ Suddenly Ken wasn't Ken anymore he was the Emperor, the Emperor of the Digital World. And he was laughing at me.

I shook my head trying to forget the dream, it was horrible and I hated every minute of it. I increased my stride, trying to get to class faster but stopped abruptly when I saw Hikari-chan walking with Takeru at the end of the hall way. Immediately I knew they got back together. Before they could see me though I instantly hid. I sighed as I slid down the wall and sat cross legged, and realized that Hikari-chan wasn't the one I love, and I can never make her happy. Not like the way that Takeru does. Takeru was the one for her, they were meant for each other.

I rested my chin on my hand and thought, _Okay now that I have figured out that I am madly in love with Ken but was a douche to him. What will I do? How will I get him to fall in love with me again? _I wanted to tell him my feelings. I wanted to tell him that I loved him. But I wanted it to be extravagant, I wanted it to be big, I wanted it to be special. I was in deep thought when I noticed a boy struggling to carry a big box, and a girl who was walking ahead of him, carrying couple of books in her hands, was yelling at him urging him to walk faster.

"Hurry up Takato! You're such a slow poke!" she said

"This is heavier than it looks Ruki!" said the boy

They looked young, probably first years. Suddenly it hit me, I knew what to do. I knew exactly how to confess to Ken in a very special way. But to do that I will need to beg my mom for money, lots of money.


	8. Of Flowers and Promises

**Here it is. The last chapter. **

**Why is it so late you ask? I dont know...I have no excuse**

**If it wasn't for people asking me to update because they're dying ti know the ending, I would have abandoned this fic.**

**So you should thank them personally.**

**After this I am never writing a Digimon Fic again...maybe, unless it was focused only on DaiKen or TaiTo.**

**I enjoyed writing about Taichi and Yamato the most. They were my favorites!**

**Anyways, I wont keep you. Go enjoy this chapter, I hope it doesn't feel rushed.**

**Please dont forget to Review!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Digimon nor the characters!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Of Flowers and Promises**

Ken POV:

"We're doomed! We're doomed! It'll be a disaster!" panicked Miyako

It was the week of the festival, and Miyako was in her usual panic mode. Although Hikari was beside her trying to reassure her that everything will be fine it wasn't helping at all. It was too much early Monday morning.

"What if we mess up? What if someone catches a cold? What if they cancel our show?! What if no one likes it?!"

"Miyako calm down it'll be alright."

"how do you know?" she shrieked

Hikari smiled and patted her shoulder, "I just know, now calm down before *something* happens."

"okay…okay."

I smiled and looked around the class one last time, Daisuke still wasn't here. He was very late and first period was about to begin in few minutes. I bit my lip and went back to finishing my English homework that I didn't do in the weekend because I was busy pondering over Kagami and Daisuke. _Should I start dating Kagami?_ I wondered. But my feelings for Daisuke were still there and a part of me really wanted to get back with him. I sighed and looked at Hikari-san with Takeru-san, I really envied them. Their love is really strong and everyone supported them, they didn't have to worry about walking around in public together and they didn't care about people's opinion. Maybe if I was a girl then things between Daisuke and I would have been better, then we wouldn't have to fight, if only….

_Wishful thinking, you'll never be a girl and Daisuke will never love you back_, snickered the voice in my head

I gripped my pencil hard almost breaking it, _Shut up!_ I said back. I was sick of him controlling me, making me believe all those lies, filling me with doubt and hatred. I was sick of it all. Suddenly the classroom door slammed open loudly. Everyone fell quiet as Daisuke walked in with his head held high, he looked around until his eyes fell on me then he approached me slowly. I stood up when I saw the look on his face, his eyes were burning in determination he looked very serious it scared me. Something was up with Daisuke and I wondered what it was.

"Ken Ichijouji." He said loudly when he was close to me

I swallowed hard and replied, "Yes…?"

Suddenly Daisuke shoved a huge, and I mean huge, bouquet of roses in my face and said, "I love you. Will you be my boyfriend again? Will you give me a second chance?"

The whole class gasped while I stood there, grasping the bouquet tightly to my chest, not believing any of this was actually happening. I sniffed not realizing I was crying. _Daisuke love's me!_ I yelled at my other half, _he wants to get back with me!_

"Yes." I mumbled

The smile on Daisuke's face was indescribable; he threw his fist in the air before giving me a hug while the whole class erupted in cheers. I smiled and buried my face in the crook of his neck, I felt my chest swell in happiness I hadn't realize how much I missed Daisuke.

"Would…would you come over today? If you want." Whispered Daisuke in my ear

"I'd love to." I whispered back.

* * *

Yamato POV

"Okay! See you tomorrow." I said as I exited the club room where the other band members were at. It was Monday evening and I had just finished practice. The moment I closed the door behind me I saw Taichi leaning against the wall waiting. When the door clicked shut he turned and smiled at me.

"Hey." He said slowly

I swallowed and replied back, "Hi." When I promised my mom I would talk to Tai last Thursday I wasn't able to do it. I couldn't bring myself to speak with him because every time he saw me approach him he would turn around and walk away. It hurt a lot but there was nothing I could do about it. He needed some time to himself.

And honestly I wasn't expecting him to be waiting for me today.

I adjusted the guitar case on my back and walked towards him trying to control myself from jumping at him.

"I'm sorry for avoiding you for a whole week." He said as he bent forward and kissed my forehead.

"No its fine you needed some time to yourself and I respect that."

Taichi smiled and looked down at his shoes before saying, "Wanna come over?"

"Yes." I said without thinking. _I will tell him_, I thought. _When we reach his house and he proposes again this time I'll say yes. I know Tai very well he never gives up. He will try again._

The walk to his house was silent, we didn't talk at all. I tried to come up with a conversation but my mind was blank, I didn't know what to talk about. Tai also didn't hold my hand which was a first. Both his hands were in his pocket. I kept my hand to my sides, available for him to hold it, but he never did. In the end I gave up and stuffed my hands in my pocket. Taichi was acting weird and it was scaring me.

When we reached his apartment, Tai unlocked the door and we both walked in. A thought passed me as I made my way to Taichi's room, _will he break up with me?_ I took off my guitar case and rested it against the wall when I heard the door lock and felt Taichi's arm envelope me from behind.

"I missed you so much." He said to my neck

I sighed in relief and lean back against my boyfriend, "I missed you more."

He chuckled as he started to kiss my neck while his hands snuck under my shirt and traced the skin of my stomach. I twisted my head around and caught his lips in mine. _God, I haven't kissed him in a week and this felt amazing_. Tai turned my whole body around pressing our bodies together and deepened the kiss. I moaned and tangled my hand in his hair, his hands tugged on the buttons of my shirt until it was off. He pulled away momentarily and flung my shirt across the room before crushing his lips against mine, whilst his hands traced my skin freely with nothing in the way.

Slowly Taichi pushed me back until we both tumbled on his bed, I scooted back pulling him with me our lips never parted.

His tongue teased mine as I lay back allowing him to rest on top of me. I groaned feeling his erection press against mine. He pulled away and licked his lips before bending down and resting his forehead against my shoulder.

"Tai-"

"Sorry." He whispered suddenly

"Hn?"

"About the proposal, I'm sorry. It was a foolish idea; I should have thought it through before charging ahead." He said shaking his head.

"Tai-"

"Forget about it, okay. I don't mind, we can stay just the way we are. I just want to be with you forever." He finished then bent down sucking at my nipples.

"Ngh!" I gripped at his brown hair, my mind racing with thoughts.

_This isn't how it was supposed to go! Why is he giving up already?!_

Taichi continued to suck at my nipples like there's no tomorrow, when they were red and swollen he was finally satisfied. He then moved down kissing and sucking on my skin taking his own time until he reached my pants.

"T-taichi? What happened to the rings?" I asked suddenly, stopping him.

Taichi paused and said, "The rings? Uh….I-I returned them."

_He…he what? Returned them? _

I felt my eyes sting as my vision got blurry so I pressed the heel of my hands on my eyes. It's too late! I thought.

"Oi Matt! What's wrong? Are you…crying?"

I sniffed then pulled one hand away and looked at Tai saying, "Again…Ask me again. Please."

Taichi stared at me with a puzzled look before his eyes widened in realization, he sat back on my thighs, scratched his head and said, "You're unbelievable!"

He got off the bed and walked to his dresser, opening the last drawer he started to look through it while I stood beside the bed wondering what he's doing. When he finally found what he was looking for, Taichi turned around walked towards me and bent down on one knee. He opened the small box and said,

"Yamato Ishida, will you do me the honor of being my husband?"

I grinned widely unable to stop myself and said, "You bet."

Taichi laughed before he stood up and we exchanged rings, we then shared a kiss and my fiancé mumbled against my lips, "can we hurry and do it? I'm dying here."

I smiled and said, "Isnt Hikari coming home?"

"Not tonight, she's sleeping over at Miyako's." he said while kissing me

I coiled my arms around his neck and whispered seductively, "well then I guess I'm all yours tonight."

* * *

Takeru's P.O.V.

_Ding!_

Hearing the microwave bell, I opened its door and pulled out the popcorn,

"Popcorn's done!" I yelled from the kitchen

"Don't forget the coke!" Hikari yelled from my room.

"Okay!"

After school I got a text from my brother saying he's going to be home late, so I decided to invite Hikari over to watch movies and maybe do our homework as well. I grabbed two cans of Pepsi along with the bowl of popcorn and made my way to my room where Hikari was setting up the movie.

"Hurry or I'll watch it without you." She said when I walked in.

I smiled and sat beside her on the floor, setting the popcorn on my lap and giving her her drink.

"How did you get your brother to let you come here?"

"I told him I was sleeping over at Miyako's."

"You lied to Taichi-san?"

"Well, if I told I was going over to your house he'd flip!" she pouted and I laughed at her expression.

"Shh! The movie is starting." she shushed me before taking a sip from her drink and resting her head on my shoulders.

* * *

Ken POV

I'm walking down a dark path when _he_ came out dressed in his usual attire. We stared at each other for a while before he spoke,

_"So you're back to his side?"_

I held myself high and answered, "Yes I am."

He snorted and said, _"What are you a dog? So loyal to your master? Pathetic."_

"Shut up. You don't know anything. You-"

_"Don't tell me to shut up!"_ he barked _"You think I don't know anything? I know more about you than that person does! And I know that you don't deserve him, in fact you don't deserve anything! No one likes you; no one likes either of us!"_

"Daisuke loves me." I said calmly and took a step towards him

_"Lies. Why would he love a killer? Why would he love a psycho?"_

"Daisuke still loves me knowing full well you still exist within me." I continued to walk towards him. When he noticed me approach him he backed away snarling.

"What?" I said, "Are you afraid?"

_"What do you want? Revenge? You can't get rid of me!"_

"I know." I was now close to him, "You're part of me and I'm part of you. I can't get rid of you so my only other choice is to accept you." And with that I pulled the Dark Emperor into a hug.

_"What are doing?!"_

"It's okay." I whispered when he stiffened in my embrace. "You don't have to afraid anymore, it's okay."

_"H-how do you know?"_ he said

"I just do."

_"NO!"_ he shouted trying to push me away, _"Maybe that guy has accepted you but he will never accept me! Don't forget that we were enemies once! I'll never bow down to him and lick his shoes!"_

I tightened my embrace and said, "Daisuke loves you! Just as much as he loves me, I swear he does! And you know that just as much as I do, so stop trying to deny it."

He gave up resisting by now, and just rested his head on my shoulder, _"How do you trust him so much? Aren't you afraid?"_ he said the pitch of his voice rising higher as if he was holding back tears.

"Daisuke is pretty trustworthy; he never goes back on his words. And I feel very safe when I'm beside him. We both do." I said as I gently patted his back.

His tears ran down silently as he gripped the fabric of my shirt tightly, _"Fine."_ He chocked, _"But I'm still not bowing to him and licking his shoes. And if he ever broke that promise I'll make sure he'll never be able to function as a normal human being again."_

I smiled and felt a sudden rush of relief, I did it.

"-en"

"Ken!"

I jolted awake to find Daisuke right in my face wearing a worried look.

"Are you ok? Did you have a nightmare?" he said

I sat up to realize I have been crying, I wiped my tears and said, "It wasn't a nightmare, more like a dream…or not."

"I don't get it." He said looking confused

I smiled feeling very free, "Daisuke?"

"Hm?"

"I…I made up with _him_."

Daisuke stared at me before his eyes got wide and a grin played at his lips. He pulled me into a head lock and laughed saying,

"What the hell, man! Say that earlier! What the hell were those tears for then?"

I laughed a long with Daisuke until he suddenly locked his lips with mine, after a brief kiss he said,

"I'm proud of you."

"Thanks." I said smiling then pulled Daisuke for another kiss when we suddenly heard the front door slam open.

"DAISUKE! WE'RE BACK!" yelled his sister

Daisuke swore under his breath and immediately jumped off the bed looking for his clothes.

"Did you lock the door?" I asked zipping up my pants and grabbing the closest shirt I saw

"Yea…wait ken that's my shirt!" yelped Daisuke, "Here this is yours." I took my shirt and tossed him his own. We then ran around the room in panic trying to hide all our evidence. Daisuke tried make his bed while I threw the used condoms away and hid the lube and the box of condoms in our hiding spot.

"Daisuke, where are you?" his mother called, "Come help your sister with the grocery!"

I took my back pack and emptied the entire content on Daisuke's table when I heard footsteps approach the room. I picked a book to pretend to be reading and Daisuke ran to unlock the door before jumping to sit across from me.

"Daisuke?" his mother called louder this time

We both looked around the room one last time when Daisuke chuckled, I looked at him questioningly. He bent down towards me and started combing through my hair. "Sex hair." He explained

I blushed and helped him put my hair back together when the door opened,

"Daisuke I've been calling- Oh My! Ken, I didn't know you were here?" His mother's attitude changed immediately when she saw me, and a sweet smile spread across her face. "I'm so sorry you have to deal with my stupid son every day. Why don't you stay for dinner, hun?"

I smiled awkwardly as Daisuke answered her, "Mom, Ken is staying over tonight."

"Even better. Oh and Daisuke open the window your room is so stuffy." She said turning around and leaving only to reveal Daisuke's sister behind her.

She glared at us then looked around the room suspiciously and said,

"Something is fishy here and I know it! Daisuke your shirt is inside out, and Ken your book is upside down. Whatever it is that's going on between you two I will find it!"

And with that she left and both Daisuke and I sighed in relief. I turned my book the right way then closed it and Daisuke wore his shirt properly. When we made eye contact we couldn't help but laugh at the situation and how we managed to survive it. Then Daisuke leaned forward and pecked my lips and said

"I love you, Ken."

I smiled and said, "I love you too, Daisuke."

~The End~


End file.
